


Greased Lightning

by Omnicat



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Chair Sex, Cyborgs, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/M, Gundam 00 Kink Meme, Lemon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Quiet, someone might walk in on us."</p><p>While they were abusing Lichty's cyborg anatomy. Which was the important part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greased Lightning

"Chris, quiet, someone might walk in on us."

Easy for him to say. He wasn’t the one with a velvet encased steel rod stuck up his nether regions, or the one being electrocuted from the inside out.

Oh, wait. _That_ Lichty was.

Still, it wasn’t the same for the one _generating_ the current as it was for the recepient.

If it was, he should never have been able to form such a coherent sentence.

"Ah - ah - ah - _ngggg."_  Christina muffled her scream with a mouthful of his jacket and dug her nails into his shoulders as her entire body convulsed from the force of his thrusts and the charges coursing through her. Lichtendahl, in turn, gripped her hips tightly enough to bruise and pumped into her with gritted teeth.

Christina’s mind was reeling from the shocks, both recent and current, emotional and physical. Allelujah having been genetically engineered until his body was nearly indesctructable, Tieria being capable of interfacing directly with Veda, and now Lichty doing _this_. If Celestial Being's youngest, most innocent member hadn’t been best friends with a talking orange ball, she might have been a little spooked by all the secrets lurking beneath her comrades’ skins.

Okay, it probably would have _still_ creeped the heck out of her to suddenly see her fellow crewmember spout wires _from his navel_ (no wonder he always wore that silly bodysuit at Wang Liu Mei’s mansion!), if it wasn’t for the fact that those wires had wrapped themselves around her tighs and breasts and had started zapping her into blissful oblivion. Lichtendahl’s cock - normal on the outside, but Christina would be damned if it was normal for any part of a man’s anatomy to _vibrate_ \- had silenced even the tiny scientific prodigy lurking in the back of her mind that had wanted to panic at the thought of _electricity! Ai eek ouch!_

"I’m coming, I’m coming!" Lichty shouted suddenly, in complete disregard of his own warnings. He drove his hips upward and instead of spurting a hot trail of semen into her, he _crackled_ , tiny blue sparks racing along the wires wrapped around her and the protrudent veins in his hands and neck and dancing in the static mess of their hair.

Christina’s head snapped back and her spine arched like a bow, a hoarse cry tearing from her throat. All her muscles cramped and clenched on their own accord, her inner walls squeezing around Lichty’s cock, her knees around his hips, her ankles knocking painfully against the armrests of Sumeragi’s chair, her hands yanking at her own hair as the electric extacy exploded her insides.

The world went black for a moment, and when the darkness lifted from her mind it took a while for her head to stop spinning and control of her limbs to come back. Then she carefully extricated herself from Lichty - who was sprawled in the chair with his eyes closed, breathing shallowly - and his myriad appendages.

"Lichty? Lichty are you okay?" she tapped his cheek worriedly.

"’Malright," he mumbled, his eyes fluttering open. He smiled at her tiredly. "Just think I went a little overboard. I haven’t done this in a long time."

"It was amazing," Christina said breathlessly, staring at him with wide, adoring eyes. "Can we do it again?"

Lichtendahl blinked. "Eh, sorry, I don’t think I can do that. Wouldn’t be healthy for either of us."

Christina resisted the urge to pout. "Do you need to recharge or something?"

"Something like that, yeah."

"When will you be ready again?" she asked promptly.

Lichtendahl stared at her in something akin to horror. "Oh my God, I’ve created a monster."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments on older fics will ALWAYS remain welcome.


End file.
